Nalar Ysorol
'Nalar "Blood Bear" Ysorol '(99M 812Y - 99M 852Y) was a Viranic man born in the upper Obrik territories, he came to fame during the third war of Olor, when he joined the side of Jarl Harlus of Obrik, he was drafted as a mercenary warrior alongside 1200 other men. Nalar the Nomad the story of nomad from a child to a nomadic fighter. Nalars village nalars village was destroyed and he had to leave Nalar and the hill warriors nalar met a group of orphan boys mostly his age and he joined them, they formed a small group however nalar was the only one to surivive. Nalar the Warrior the story of Nalar as he began as a soldier and fought in mighty battles Battle of the Great halls Nalar was conscripted to fight among Harrot the barbarian a warrior from Aranon who sought to conqeuor the steepes between Jotunn and Viranum, needless to say he was unsuccessful and nalar was imprisoned in a Hroljolf camp. Battle of the Steepes (99M 835Y) During the third war of Olor, Nalar was drafted into Jarl Harlus' army as a mercenary warrior, when the armies of Jarl Harlus of Obrik and Chief Taeg of Olor met there were two steady walls of men, not a single man moved forward and lines stood still half a mile appart. there was a long silence, until Nalar began shouting "come on, what are you? warriors? I think not" And alone he charged at Taeg's Army, Some of Taeg's archers fired upon Nalar but to no avail, a few of Taegs warriors ran out to meet Nalar, Nalar froze with a grin on his face awaiting the ten men to approach him, as the first three charged at him he flung a dagger into the skull of the first kicked the second in the back of the leg causing him to fall and the proceeding to stomp on his head while on the ground denting it and killing him. the third man stopped and swung his sword for Nalar only for Nalar to parry with him, Nalar broke the parry and sliced the warriors head in two. Meanwhile a bewildered Harlus ordered his hornmen to sound their horns and commanded his army into battle, his men were given a morale boost by seeing the ferociousness of Nalar, the battle was a near flawless victory for Jarl Harlus and some even say the events that took place in this battle were the sole reason the third war of Olor was won by Obrik. After that battle Nalar was summoned to Harlus' Tent to congratulate him, Harlus claimed to have never seen such bravery and ferociousness and on that note he declared Nalar a captain, giving him 50 men to command. Nalar happily obliged. Nalar and the Fifty the origin story of the lords of ice Nalar and the Lords of Ice (99M 837Y - 99M 840Y) Nalar was given a group of 50 soldiers to mold into warriors, he was a great leader and although many of his men did not make it after two years of training his men were of the highest skill, they were known as the Lords of Ice, 10 warriors under the control of Clan Obrik, just hearing of them would cause men to flee the battlefield, they became the prize of Jarl Harlus he would often have them guard the feasting hall during great feasts and they would live in special quaters only seconds away from Harlus' own chambers. The Chonicles of the Lords of Ice the many tales of Nalar in the lords of ice before they fell Mortal wounding and emegration to Valoria 99M 840Y - 99M 841Y After the Lords of Ice were finnaly defeated, Nalar left for the steep mountains on the borders between Viranum and Jotunn, He set up camp somewhere along the mountain side and lived as a hunter, he lived there for a year but had to leave after his fight with a Giant in which Nalar lost part of his left arm. 99M 842Y - 99M 843Y Not long after this Nalar recieved word that Jarl Harlus had summoned him, and so he traveled to Obrik however as he passed into the Obrik territories he head that Harlus had been killed by Usurpers and the Usurpers saw Nalar as a threat, they believed that with Nalar being brought to fame by Harlus, would make him angry of Harlus' death and lead him to avenge Harlus. Nalar ended up leaving Viranum altogeather although several groups of Jorik the Usurpers scouts had claimed to have seen Nalar but many of their reports are contradictory such as claiming him to have a blonde beard and claiming he had one eye. 99M 843Y - 99M 851Y Nalar eventually Arrived in Valoria and set up his camp near the northern border between Valoria and Ellethyr, After a while more people joined the camp and it grew into a fort, over time it grew more and more though Nalar left the settlement, he left the city that later became known as Val-Rouge. He walked all around Valoria Succesfully joining all the clans and towns and settlements under the banner of Valoria, It would have been the mightyest Country that has ever been. Nalar's plan was to join the whole territory under one banner and then lead them against the Usurper. 99M 844Y - 99M 852Y On his conquest he ended up being killed in stonehome by a stonelands ogre. After that the lands he had united claimed they were no longer under rule, the lands plunged into chaos, cities fell, towns were burned and darkness claimed the land. Tribute after death It took two years following the death of Nalar for the word to reach Viranum, many of the people mourned the loss of one of the greatest warriors of all time, when the people heard it was a stonelands ogre that killed him many grew newfound hatrid for stonelands ogres and for some communities in the Obrik territories it became tradition to kill stonelands ogres. One of the last suriving members of the Ice Aleric Vorus, paid for a statue of Nalar to be built in the center of the great city of Obrik, few men opposed its construction and it remains there to this day. Category:Characters